In an LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) technology, a transmitter provides a reference signal symbol for a receiver, and user equipment of the receiver may obtain, according to the received reference signal symbol, a channel estimation value required for demodulating user data reference signal. Resource mapping needs to be performed to ensure transmission of reference signal symbols and determine a mapping relation between the number of a space layer for transmitting a reference signal symbol, a sub-carrier where the reference signal symbol is located, and a codeword used by the reference signal symbol. Multiple design schemes are designed for the codeword in resource mapping.
In the prior art, when resource mapping is implemented, each cell employs the same mapping scheme. In the prior art, when code division multiplexing is performed, the same codeword sequence is adopted on sub-carriers where each reference signal symbol is located.
For resource mapping, because each cell employs the same mapping scheme, reference signal symbols of users on the edge of a cell are strongly interfered; and when a codeword is designed, because the same codeword is adopted on sub-carriers where each reference signal symbol is located, a problem that the output power of the reference signal symbols is unbalanced occurs.